Feature Testing Central:Rules
Here are the basic rules of this wiki and some things to remember: #Please be kind to others, and don't use rude language. #When editing other people's work, don't make major changes without their permission. #Don't make pages similar to others without the author's permission. #Don't make categories without the permission of the Admins. They will be deleted. #This Wiki is an English Wiki, please only speak English. #Do not feed the trolls, or ( without naming names ) anyone who comes here simply to troll. Do not reply to their comment saying "OMG ADMINS BAN NOW!!" This only gives the troll(s) attention, which they crave. They come simply to mess with us by using vulgar language, spamming and vandalizing pages. Ignore them and inform an admin via talk page or private message. #You may not take another user's page away from them without their permission. It is unfair to the creator for someone to claim ownership of their page just because they're not there to stop them. #DO NOT threaten the life of another user under any circumstance. 1st time will be met with a warning, and any further violation of this rule will be met with stricter consequences. General Rules for editing and Chat. #All edits should be made in Good Faith. #All demotions and promotions (no matter to what privilege) require a approval by the administrative council and the community. #Please do not make pages about ideas, questions, and/or discussions. These pages should be what is called a user blog. #No discrimination of users based off anything physical or intellectual. #When adding a picture to a page, the picture must be reasonable for that page. #Do not upload pictures of yourself in real life. This is to protect the identity of the users. ( Exception: Profile pictures CAN be yourself, as we have no control over such. ) #Do not claim an idea of a page yours (unless you have solid evidence that it is, which must be hosted on the wiki, and not be a picture, but a link to the history or such. Administrators can always check history revisions for you, just simply ask them to do so if you want to claim an idea as yours.) #Administrators decide ban or chat ban lengths based on an administrator only vote. Arguing with these decisions wil not change the length. #Ban-dodging will lengthen your block on all of your accounts and if your IP address isn't already banned then that will also be banned. #Please do not attempt to cause more arguing on a blog post that already has fighting present. Doing so will result in a strike or a small ban. #Please do not in any way attempt to conflict with administrators when they are attempting to calm down an argument. Doing so will result in action being taken. #Please do not make unreasonable edits. Also, do not edit pages just to increase your edit count, doing so will make you subject to a block. #Please do not add random categories to pages, they must make sense in order for the wiki to be organized. #If you are an anonymous user (meaning you aren't registered), please do not complain about a ban. Doing so will get the ban lengthened. #The administrators are administrators for a reason, trust their decisions. #Unblock proposals will be discussed in the public, requiring a 2/3 support from the community for the action to go through, and then a 2/3 administrator vote. #You must have at least 50 edits, and must have created one article in order to be eligible to vote on community appeals. These edits must be made on pages in the mainspace, comments will not be counted as pages. #Bureaucrat demotions require a 2/3 community vote and a 1/2 bureaucrat vote to be followed through. #When voting, you only have permission to add your own name, no matter if you have evidence that another person's vote is what you have said it to be. #You may not vote in any votes concerning your promotion, block, unblock, demotion, or anything of the sort. #Please do not discriminate or enforce your own personal religion. You may discuss your religion but do not force others to follow your beliefs. If users ask you kindly to cease the religious topics, please do so. If any arguments are caused by the religious topics, action will be taken. #Please do not bring drama from the game, or any other third party website onto the wiki. It is suggested that you discuss in-game events in personal chat messages. #No bias. We, much like many other sites, do not allow bias towards or against any group or individual. #No cyber bullying, cyber harassment or cyber stalking (many U.S. states have laws against this already). #No vandalism (many U.S. states already have vandalism laws in place also). #No links to inappropriate content. Anything that is not family friendly should not be linked to from the wiki. Linking anything of this sort will result in a 3-day block. #No drama (we describe drama as: controversial topics or behavior, or discussion, that could be based on inflammatory or untrue information, or that are drastically emotional or highly emotional driven, seeking reaction from the rest.). Any persons linked to having caused drama in a negative way, while being aware will be subject to a ban by an administrator. #When posting content to the wiki, keep in mind that we are not to be held responsible for anything posted by persons who are not us (the admins). You must take responsibility for your actions. #Do not ask for admin powers in blogs or comments. The admin team will promote people by complete surprise. We will pick people who deserve the powers and have worked hard to improve the wiki. Do not ever ask for a promotion in any way. #When voting on bans, promotions, new ideas/rules or anything similar, please use the voting system of , or . You may still add polls to your pages but not for official votes for the wiki. #All promotions/demotions require to have a community vote. #Do not brother wikia staff for IP checks, ban removals or anything related to admins. In extreme cases of spam, you may contact VSTF (Volunteer Spam Task Force). Please talk to the admins before going to wikia staff for assistance. #Ask for admin permission before you advertise another wiki. Admins can reject your application for advertising a wiki, even without a reason. #When voting, leave a reason you are voting. Please no invalid reasons such as, "my friend told me to", "I have my own reasons", "my reason is secret", etc., or the vote won't count #Users may not create community blogs, such as demotions, promotions, or rule requests. They will be deleted. Instead, post on the Court. #Anyone who creates an unblock request for a user who has been blocked fairly will receive 1 strike. If it happens again, another strike will be issued. After the second time it is remade the user will be blocked for 2 weeks. #A user should not get punished for something related to Ex Past Facto. They will not get punished if they break the rule before it gets passed. For example, if a user does something on Tuesday and a new rule forbidding that goes into effect on Wednesday, they should not get in trouble for breaking the rule. #If action is taken against you in chat ( Such as a chat strike ), do not complain about it in public chat. Doing so will result in another chat strike or a chat ban. Instead, consult an administrator in PM. #If you are banned from chat, do not make a complaint blog about the issue. Doing so will result in the ban being lengthened. Instead, contact an administrator via talk page. #Do not make blogs directly insulting a user of this Wiki, or with the intent or purpose to cause a riot or drama. Any such blogs will be deleted, and action taken against the creator. By breaking these rules you are subjected to a Ban, length of which is determined by the admins of this wiki. When Adding Pages or Editing: Please, #Do not make useless pages or edits: Do not make a page with nothing or very little on it. Those pages will be deleted. #Do not edit in opinion: If you see a guild page and think it is a bad guild, do not put, "This guild is horrible". #Do not post personal pictures anywhere: Do not post pictures of yourself, your friends, family, etc, except if it is an in game picture. #Do not spam or delete everything on a page: Doing so may result in a strike or ban. #Do not edit something that you think the creator will not like. #Be nice when editing or making pages; do not make a page or edit stating something mean about someone. #Be sure to make blogs if you want to talk with other users. #You must have at least 50 edits and have created at least one page to vote. #When voting, add your name and your name only. Not your friend's name, not your brother's, just yours. #When requesting the following guidelines have been set #*'Major Requesting' #**Requires 3-5 day length #**Must have 20 votes to win or reject #**Contains no drama with it #*'Small Requesting' #**Requires 1-2 day length #**10 votes to win or reject #**No drama. #*'Demotion Requests' (Can only be made by Admins. If a user believes an admin should be demoted, they can request it to another admin) #**Requires 3-5 days #**Must have 20 votes to win or reject #Please refrain from creation of blogs/pages related to users who have been banned fairly. These cause unnecessary drama and fighting. This is the sole exception to the "no bias" rule. Categories: Please follow these rules when dealing with categories: #Do not add a page to a category that does not exist: Categories that do not exist show up in red. #Do not make a category without permission from any admin. Userboxes #If you do make a Userbox, please post it on the Userboxes/Test page. #If you want one made but don't know how to make them, just ask who makes userboxes. Other #ALL debates are to be civil; no insulting, no caps-lock. Taking debates too seriously and causing arguments will result in action being taken. #All Admins who are online are to try to stop a fight on sight. #If the fight doesn't end, the admin moves it to their blog and disables comments. They will move it back when they feel people are calm. #Admins are to not insult or take part in arguments. #All roleplay is welcome, BUT, if you wish to create conflict or arguments about Role-play, it must be on the game. Arguing #People who instigate fights (attempt to start fights), scream in caps-lock, curse, etc. will get a strike. No exceptions. #If a user is banned, their sockpuppets must be banned on sight. No arguing with them, just ban them and let them be. #If there is an issue on another wiki, we IGNORE it. So what if somebody said something bad about you on another wiki? If it didn't happen here, we don't need to care. So what if they did the same thing? #If somebody has been making very productive edits for the past few days, like solving issues, making pages, editing, etc., then they are not inactive. If they are not doing said things for many months, THEN they are inactive. This means that people will stop trying to demote someone with the reason, "they're inactive", when their last edit was 2 days ago. #Demotions will only be held if the person in question is being a bad admin. If they do one thing that you don't like, it doesn't mean they're abusing power unless they're doing this all without even waiting for approval from fellow admins/users/fleefs. #Don't make accusations unless you have concrete evidence. If arguments escalate, the comments will be disabled and the fight will be moved to Chat. #People stop complaining over the littlest things (ie: HE DINT ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!) #Sockpuppets of banned users cannot come back unless they promise to have good intentions for the wiki and''several experienced and trusted users are fine with it, that including the administrators. #Do not make any blogs about the defeat of other players in Role-play fights. This causes excess drama that is not needed here. #You can't make pages or blogs pertaining to the results of role-playing wars. #If you disagree with any action(s) taken against you or another user, please do not cause riots about it in chat. Instead, please discuss it with an administrator in personal message or talk page message. Not only does this prevent fights and drama in chat ( ''And further punishment ), it also increases the chances of the punishment being changed. ( If you feel that you have a better chance of getting the action altered or removed with multiple user approval, tell the users who agree with you to also contact administrators.